


100 Ways to Say "I Love You"

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of everything, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Rating May Change, adrienette - Freeform, fluff pretty much, some AU, some established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chat and Ladybug find little ways to say "I love you" every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> My recent obsession with The Miraculous Ladybug has spiraled out of control. I honestly don't think I've shipped anything this fast. So naturally I had to write some LadyNoir/Adrienette. This entire fic is based off of this post. If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know so I can correct them as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Without further ado, I present to you: "100 Ways to Say I Love You."
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Vivian

_1\. "Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile."_

 

Adrien rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time in the past hour.  Outside, the mountain view was blurred by rain and lit only by a sprinkle of stars in the sky above them.  Sighing, he flipped the switch for the windshield wipers and looked across at Marinette, who was staring sleepily out her window, gently tracing droplets of water that rolled down the glass.  Her pigtails were mussed from her nap earlier in the evening, her lips perpetually parted.  Adrien desperately wanted to reach across the console and kiss her, instead tearing his gaze away and focusing on the road ahead.  Not a minute later, he let out a loud, unintentional yawn.  Marinette jumped, took one look at Adrien's tired eyes, and took his hand. 

"Hey, you okay?  You sound tired." she whispered.

"No, I'm fine, really." he insisted, letting out another small yawn.  

Marinette grinned, "Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile."

"Marinette, it's okay, I'll manage!" Adrien tried to convince her, but she was firm.  Eventually, he pulled over to the side of the road and they rushed to switch places in the rain.  

"Now go to sleep silly kitty," she chastised sweetly, kissing the top of his slightly damp forehead.  

"You're the best Lady," he purred slightly, curling up on the seat and closing his eyes.  He began snoring almost immediately.  Marinette smiled softly, hands at the steering wheel, acutely aware of Adrien's rising and falling chest as he slept beside her.  

 

 

 


End file.
